The Date of Life Time
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: This is my first fan fic so don't blame me. And the story is about Liyu x Mewtwo, a little Lucario x Mew. And Mewtwo wanted to ask Liyu on Valentines date party, and romance on it, hope you like it!


The Date of the Life Time

It was one week before the Smash Bros's annual Valentines Day dance and Liyu was starting to get angry. She was dateless! Celebi was going with Jirachi, Mew was going out with Lucario, Latias is with Lugia and Elza is gong with Latios! Click did ask her out but since Liyu knew that he was a major idiot, rejected him.

"Damn! I need someone to take me to the dance!" Liyu practically screamed to the top of her lungs. She didn't know that one of the boys had the hot for her since the day the team meets. They usually get into fights but he is really in love with her. Mewtwo was getting nervous; he had never asked Liyu out before since he is a major wimp. He then went to Jirachi for advice.

_**Later… **_

"Jirachi! Can I ask you a question?" asked Mewtwo.

"Sure, anything for my brother."

"Yeah right. Anyway, I want to ask Liyu out for the dance but I don't know how. Can you help me?" Mewtwo said softly. He knew that Lucario and Charlie liked to eavesdrop on him so he didn't want them to start the rumors of him and Liyu yet.

"All you have to do is ask her nicely. There is nothing to it." Jirachi said.

"That was it! I was being so stupid the whole time." Mewtwo said.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Jirachi suddenly said.

"Shut up!" Mewtwo said and he smacked Jirachi in the head. He then left to find Liyu.

_**Meanwhile… **_

"Hey sisters! Do you like my dress?" Liyu asked. Her dress was light-blue and it was long.

"You look like you are going to the prom instead of the dance." Celebi said.

"Since I am going alone, it might as well be perfect." Liyu said with a sad tone. Just then, Mewtwo came in the living room.

"Hey Liyu! Damn girl, you look sexy in that dress! Are you going to wear it at the dance? Mewtwo said in a surprised tone.

"Yea, and thank you for telling me. None of the other boys said I look cute. Roukai told me that I looked so sexy that he would hang me up in his wall just like a trophy fish." Liyu said. Mewtwo had a weird look on his face of what Roukai told her.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Mewtwo said.

"What is it?" Liyu asked. She was hoping that it would be advice but then she got the thing she had wanted to hear in the last 4 days.

"Do you want to be my date for the Valentines Day dance? I need you to be my valentine." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo, there is some things I can refuse but this offer is something that I totally accept." Liyu then gave Mewtwo a big hug. She didn't want to tell him that she was waiting for him to ask her out since she is in love with him.

"Listen, I am going out later tonight. Do you want to be my date?" Liyu asked. Mewtwo was known shocked. He had been asked out for his first date with Liyu!

"Sure, why not!" He said.

_**February 14th**_

The party room of the headquarters was playing cool jams and everyone was having a good time but there was something missing.

"Where is Liyu? She is already 5 minutes late." Mew said.

"Maybe she is still in her room." Elza said. Just then, the door opened and there was Liyu and Mewtwo, holding each other's hand.

"Hey everybody!! Liyu and Mewtwo are here! They are dating!" DK said. He was trying to convince the team that they were a couple but nobody believed him.

"So Mewtwo, my best friend finally got his girl." Lucario said giving Mewtwo a high five.

"Yeah but I feel as if there are two thins missing." Mewtwo said. He then turned to Liyu and gave her a box. "I bought you something for Valentines Day. I had to do some extra work around here to earn the money." Liyu then opened it and there was a beautiful garnet ring.

"Mewtwo, tell me that this isn't the same ring we saw last week at the jewelry store." Liyu said with tears in her eyes. He knew that she wanted the ring for so long and she finally got it from the one she loves. "Thank you!" Liyu said as she gave him a hug.

"I have one more very important thing for you." Mewtwo said.

"And exactly what is it?" Liyu said. Then Mewtwo got closer to her and then started to kiss her. As her lips touched his, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. It lasted only 7 seconds and then they stopped.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Liyu told Mewtwo softly as they started to dance with the others to the romantic music playing around.


End file.
